


Inside you and your mind

by snazzybaby



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Begging, Boners, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Dirty Talk?, First Time, I haven’t finished the game yet, M/M, bondage?, spoilers kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Based on chapter 2 komaeda wants to be fed and hajime gets flustered. It turns into confused sex
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	Inside you and your mind

Hajime took the food Mahiru handed him before running away, and looked down at it. Plain toast? Rather than rice? Both are so plain but at least one probably tastes better. There was some orange juice beside it and two apple slices. It was a nice /little/ meal fit for someone like Nagito. Someone that seems to thrive off of dispare yet claims to be on the side of hope. Maybe the plain meal was supposed to be so small as a bit of torture.

It confused Hinata to think too much about Nagito’s morals. It was beyond hard to understand. But deep down, Hajime felt bad for the boy. He seemed mentally unwell and no one on this island can help that. Even Mikan is only a nurse, who probably has no knowledge on insanity. 

Hajime hadn’t noticed, but his legs had brought him to the door of the old building. He took a deep breath before entering. He was in the dining hall right? To reflect on his wrongdoing. 

Just as he opened the door and walked two steps, Monomi appeared and stopped him. “You are not allowed in here!” 

“Well, Nagito can’t starve, then it’d be murder, right?” 

She finally agreed to let him go and his feet felt heavier as he neared the double doors. What was he going to say? What would he look like all tied up and ... what was he thinking? ‘Just drop off the food and leave, Hajime. That’s all. Don’t entertain his complexities.’ 

He muttered all the way until he kicked the door open slowly with his foot. The door creaked open and Nagito greeted his former friend with a huge smile. 

“Hajime....ah could it be? You really took time out of your busy day to bring some food to little old me?”

Hajime cringed. Why was his voice so ... sarcastic? No that’s not right... it honestly sounded like he was surprised. 

“Wow! I’m so happy!” 

Was he really that happy to see him? Was hajime that important to him? Or was it a trap? 

“As you can see, I can’t exactly greet you with my full hospitality, but feel free to relax.... hey what happened? Your face looks kinda scary!”

Nagito sounded saddened by this. Hajime hasn’t meant to make a face, but he really was confused as to what to even say! He had to be cruel and cold so that neither of them got too much into conversation.

“I-I didn’t come to talk to you. I just came to bring you some food. So come on. Eat it.” Hajime made an encouraging tone as if he was a puppy that needed to learn where his bowl was. Good. That was good. Now turn around and leave. 

“Huh, you’re not going to feed me?” 

Feed him!? Was that part of the plan? Hell no! To get too close to him was dangerous enough. He could be faking being tied and grab him by the neck at any moment! No no no. 

“Wh-what do you mean?!” His face was pink and he swallowed, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth... full of saliva. But a second ago it had felt bone dry. 

“ well I can’t eat it on my own, you know, since my hands are all tied up...” Nagito seemed so desperate to be fed. Hajime peered over and saw that he was in fact chained up by the hands. “Actually, I was really embarrassed to ask a girl to feed me so I’m glad you were the one who came.” 

So that was the reason... why did Hajime feel his heart sink? Why did he feel sad when he was only there to feed Nagito? It was so dumb that he had these feelings he couldn’t control. 

“Anyway, what happened to Mahiru? Did she leave saying she had some business to take care of?”

“How did you know?” Hajime was scared of Nagito. He always said things no one is expecting and it scares him that someone so unpredictable and dangerous could be alone with him in a darkened room. 

They began to converse about the game Monokuma put out for them as a motive. Mahiru told him way too much. 

“I don’t want to be tricked by you anymore. Bye.” 

“H-hajime? Weren’t you planning to feed me?” Nagito pouted and made the chains rattle. This made Hajime blush and bite his lip. 

“Or you can stay and watch me try to eat it. You seem to like the idea.” Hajime took a step back and blushed harder. 

“O-of course not! What makes you- shut up.” Defeated, Hajime reaches for the door and didn’t stop staring at Nagito who was now struggling to get off of his side and on his elbows and knees to eat like a dog. 

“I don’t mind.” Now Nagito was blushing too blinking up at his friend and making small grunts. “I can’t say it doesn’t feel good to have this metal digging into my skin. A loser like me deserves the pain. But do I deserve the pleasure that derives from it? Help me find out, Hajime...” 

All The brunette could do was hold his breath. What was he going on about? Enjoying this? At this point, Hajime stood still, feeling his pants tighten. “I- I don’t...” 

“Come closer.” And he did. Hajime stepped away from the door and in the direction of his classmate. “On your knees.” Now, Nagito was upright on his own knees, hands still behind his back, until one hand slowly snakes forward. 

“Y-you’re untied! Help! Monom-“ Nagito used his hands to grab Hajimes shoulders, slamming their lips together. The smaller boy screams into Nagito’s hot mouth... until he felt a tongue slip against his. They were kissing! This was.... oh god... 

Hajime whined now as one of Nagito’s hands cupped his bulge. How did it come to this? The white haired boy’s other hand was used now to grab Hinata’s hand and place it on his own growing erection. Both boys were now moaning into each other and bucking their hips for friction. 

As a helpless gay, Hajime was dying! This was his first time with a guy... he has been dreaming of this moment... but with the guy who could possibly kill any of his friends or himself at any time! It was unexpected to say the least. 

They both began to squeeze their hands and kiss harder, Nagito took the lead and took the hand not on Hajime’s dick and grabbed Hajime’s hair. They pulled from the kiss and gasped. “You fill me with hope, Hinata...” 

Is that really all he can talk about at a time like this? Hope and dispare? Nagito again began to kiss the other boy, sucking on his tongue and now reaching for his zipper. “Wait- untie your legs.” 

They detached from each other and Nagito took off the duct tape from his legs, unzipping his own pants and letting Hajime do his own. “You’re giving in so easily... are you that desperate or do you really like me?” 

“Shut up.” 

“I’m sorry for asking... you could never like someone such as me... should we stop?” 

Hajime suddenly got on his back and spread his legs, pulling Nagito closer and gawking at his size. “Fucking fuck me, please.” 

“I’m sorry I’m such a worthless whore... so ready to be inside of you...” 

“I don’t understand you, Nagito... please use me. Please.” No one had ever been this intimate with Hajime before. He begged for contact for the first time and it felt amazing to beg. The embarrassment he got from saying please was another shock of pleasure straight to his Dick. 

“Take my virginity.” He thrusted his hips upward to show how desperate he was. Nagito laughed maniacally and licked his lips, beginning to push in only using spit and precum as lube. 

It worked pretty well, seeing as Nagito was basically drooling this thick spit that slicked him up really nicely. “Oh, Hajime. You’re so perfect. Only someone like you could let me pleasure myself from you. Scum like me is so lucky to fuck someone as pretty as you- oh!~” the white haired boy yelled in pleasure as the head popped in easily. “H-hajime...” 

Hajime himself was high on pheromones that seeped through the skin and that fumes through the air. They both had never been with anyone like this. They were bound to cum within 5 minutes- but it was perfect. “This is... this is... it feels so good! Fill me more, Komaeda-kun!” 

“N-no one ever c-calls me th-that~” Nagito slammed inside and threw his head back as he moaned. They both make sloppy noises as Nagito thrusted over and over, making gross slapping noises. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! K-komaeda-kun gonna cum p-please!” Nagito made 3 more sloppy thrusts in and out of the boy before they both came at the same time, Yelling in pleasure. “Nnhhhaa~” nagito spilled deeply inside of Hajime and didn’t pull out until he was soft. He tucked himself away and tried to catch his breath. He laughed again and stared at hajime with wide eyes. 

“So beautiful! And I - I fucked you! Trash such as Nagito Komaeda had s-sex with y-you... an ultimate...” Hajime sat up, dazed and covered in cum. “C-can I use your jacket to clean up? A-and I’ll wash it and bring it back tomorrow?” 

Komaeda didn’t answer, he only took off his jacket and smiled. He laid back down and pretended to be tied up again. “Don’t Tell anyone. Please.” 

“You’re ashamed of me, Hajime?” 

“You know it’s not that.” 

“Do I know that?” 

Hajime only shook his head and cleaned up, got dressed and walked out.

EDIT::  
I might rewrite this?? Looking back it’s not that good...  
I’ve written way better pls check out my other stuff 🥲


End file.
